Dental cleaning plays a significant role in impacting the overall health of an individual. Many people schedule frequent visits to a dentist for regular checkups and cleaning operations. Many oral care appliances have been developed over the years to achieve the purpose of oral hygiene to provide cleaning results by eradicating the food remains, plaque, etc. from the spaces in between the teeth. Although such appliances require less user intervention in their operations and some of these are also suitable for people with disabilities or reduced mobility or people on the move for whom it is difficult to use a traditional toothbrush, it is necessary to provide and improve existing oral care appliances for ensuring satisfactory cleaning results.
In order for such oral care appliances and practices to be effective, a high degree of user compliance is required, which many users, particularly children and the elderly, find difficult to apply. For example, user may under-do or overdo the brushing either by not following the recommended brushing process or time spent per tooth or vigorously apply non-uniform pressure while brushing. Both forms of noncompliance can result in the degradation of a person's dental health.
Therefore, a need has arisen for an oral care appliance that is configured to address one or more of the above-mentioned disadvantages and improve the dental health of a user by improving the effectiveness and user satisfaction of such oral care appliances and systems.